Nobody
by tomboymusiclover
Summary: Lindsay has gone through a lot in her life, can Danny help ease the pain? DL. Rated M for safety. Contains Spoliers
1. Prologue

_I do not own anything, expect a couple of CD's. CBS owns everything!_

_Ya hi, so ummm ya! This is kind of a prologue, and it tells us more about Lindsay's life. Beware I like making depressing stories. It will probably also be very angsty. There is a lot of flashbacks also._

_She starred out at the New York sky-line; tears are falling down her cheeks as she thinks about her life._

_Life is… Well what is life? God seems to smite me at every corner. I've never thought I'm a bad person, but am I being punished for something?_

_flashback(Lindsay is 5 years old)_

_"Honey I have to tell you something, there's something wrong with your brother"._

_Lindsay turns and looks at her mother in fear._

_"Lindsay your brother he's mentally ill and disabled" Lindsay's mother, Dianne says._

_flashback(Lindsay is 10 years old)_

_"Why don't you ever shut the hell up?" Lindsay's brother Justin screams._

_Lindsay is quivering in the corner, to afraid to confront her older brother._

_flashback(Lindsay is 15 years old)_

_"Miss Monroe may I speak to your older brother" says a police officer as Lindsay opens the door._

_"Sir my brother is mentally ill, I'd think it be wise to talk to me" she says._

_"Miss Monroe I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in a shooting" says the officer._

_Lindsay blankly stares into space into the air and, the officer talks to her, about living arrangements. Lindsay was legally emaciated 1 month later, and she took care of both her brother and herself. _

_flashback(Lindsay is 16 years old)_

_"Ring, Ring"_

_Lindsay wakes to a ringing phone._

_"Hello" Lindsay groggily relies._

_"Lindsay, O Lindsay it's horrible" the voice was of her best friend's mother, April._

_Lindsay shots up and quickly relies "what's wrong?"_

_"Dear, its Katie she's gone" April says._

_"But that's not possible, I just saw her yesterday I…" Lindsay trails off._

_Back to Present Time_

_Lindsay sighs as she starts to think of all the horrible things that happened to her. Lindsay was raped twice by the same men, during university._

_He was also stalking her, and killed four of her friends, when Lindsay refused to go out with him._

_Lindsay's brother was attacked, and he is now on life support back in Montana, but soon they are going to transfer him to New York. The police had dubbed Justin's attack as a hate crime._

_The reason why Lindsay moved to New York was because her partner was shot and killed during an investigation and Lindsay was shot in the stommach._

_So umm review to let me now if you want me to contuie the story._

_Love always,_

_Magz_


	2. Sleeping is for losers

Ok Im sorry, I've been really busy. Right now I'm in the "last minute projects phase" I've not really started any of them. I do not own CBS or CSI NY though I wish I created such a great show, and wonderful characters! These chapters might include spoilers. I would expect my chapters to be updated every couple of months. Seeing as after exams, I'm off to camp. Hope you enjoy, though I think I'm a horrible writer. But ya! It's very short sorry.

Sighing Lindsay removes her from the chair she was sitting in.

"Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight" she states.

Slowly moving from her living room to her bedroom, as if not really wanting to go to bed. It haunts her, the nightmares. The lack of sleep is seen in the dark circles underneath her eyes, but no one sees as she as become a pro at covering them up with makeup.

"How could a grow women be afraid of sleeping?" she mutters.

She gets into bed and stares up at the ceiling thinking of the things to come next. Will her life ever be happy? Would she ever get past all the horrible things in her life? She silently asks herself these questions, in her head. Though she has no clue what the answers are.

Just as Lindsay was about to fall asleep, she hears to ringing of her cell phone. She quickly gets out of bed, and answers the phone.

"Hello" She answers.

"I'm sorry for calling so late but we have case, can you come in as soon as possible" Macs asks sympathically.

"Sure" Lindsay's say, she's quite happy for the distraction.

"I just need you to run trace, so you just have to head to the lab" Mac answers.

"Ok I'll be in, in about an hour" she replies.

"Thanks so much Lindsay, bye."

She walks to bathroom, beginning her morning route, even though it was only 4 in the morning. She uses her cover-up as always. No one will know. She won't let anyone in, Caring for someone; will eventually lead her to be hurt.

Sighing, she grabs her purse, and locks her apartment door. She's ready for a very very long day, but secretly shes happy. She doesn't want to go home again, and sulk and be alone. Work is her salvation. The one place where she could be happy. Even though her job was surrounded by death, and heart break.


End file.
